


You Just Don't Hurt Pack

by Simplistically_content



Series: To Become a Pack... [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm gonna say AU to cover my bases, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles, S03E04 spoilers, Stiles is angry, hurt!Isaac, mated pair, not even lying, ranting, written in 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek really screws up and Stiles is very protective of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Don't Hurt Pack

**Author's Note:**

> In a verse where Stiles and Derek are a mated pair, they run the pack - which includes Scott, probably Danny and Lydia too (but they're not mentioned). After the latest episode S03 E04, and the last scene with Derek throwing Isaac out of the loft, I kinda went on a spiel about how stupid Derek was and then decided someone should tell him as much. With added embelishments.

Stiles slammed the door on his jeep and stalked towards the building. He could feel his own anger bubbling under the surface, the memory of the conversation he’d just had with Isaac running through his mind over and over until he felt so blind with rage that it was all he could do to stay on the road during the storm on the drive across town. He got it. He wasn’t stupid. Derek was going through a shitty time of it right now but this was...

He almost broke the elevator button as he slammed his fist on it, almost wishing he’d taken the stairs instead to blow off some steam. And then the door opened.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asked, not even looking up from his book.

“I came to congratulate you on alienating your pack, you’re a winner of an alpha, very well done. Top job.” His smirk held zero humour but the words made Derek look up, his eyes widening when he saw Stiles’ expression. “Do I have your attention now? Almighty alpha?” he drawled, stepping off the elevator and jumping down the steps in one go. He saw Derek slowly put his book down on the table and stand up, his hands held out, placating. Stiles spied Cora stood behind one of the pillars, biting her lip as she watched the exchange.

“Stiles, you need to calm down...”

“Calm down? Me? Stiles? How can _I_ possibly calm down, Derek? How? Really? When I’ve got a psychotic murderer running around my town killing people in threes for some centuries old backwards druid sacrifice, a guide who’s locked up so fucking tight that getting any information out of him is like pulling teeth, an alpha pack who’s spinning this pack around, winding everyone up, and your sister, who decided that now would be a good time to make herself known to you despite the fact that she’s had 8 years to do that already. Of course, you wouldn’t ask the tough questions of her would you? She was what? 12? When the fire happened?”

“Back. Down.” Derek growled, eyes burning red as he took a step forward.

“You made this pack! It’s _your_ responsibility! You forced us to work with your psycho uncle, who is suspiciously absent I see. What? Little Cora doesn’t like the fact that he killed big sis? Can’t she bring herself to live with him like you can?”

“Peter’s place in my pack is tenuous at best, you know this!” Another step forward.

“You’re avoiding my points,” Stiles seethed. “I get it, I get that she’s your little sister and you thought she was dead, but you haven’t exactly been keeping a low profile these last two years have you?” he snorted. “You’ve been all over the local news, if she really wanted to find you, she could have made an effort, unless she was being held somewhere for 7 and a half years against her will and just happened to escape the second the alpha pack decide to make its presence known.”

“Stiles-”

“But I’m not here to talk about Cora. That conversation should happen as a pack and fuck you if you think otherwise,” his expression literally _begged_ Derek to argue but the alpha just took another step forward and growled. “I’m here to talk about that pack, you remember, the one you made, the one you brought together, the one you risked your own life to build, in spite of your treaty with the Argents, in spite of _everything!”_ This time Stiles took a step forward. “You changed Isaac, you changed Erica, you changed Boyd...”

“Erica’s dead!” Derek roared and Stiles saw Cora flinch but being used to the mood swings, Stiles didn’t even bat an eyelid.

“She’s dead because the alpha pack killed her. She’s dead because she and Boyd left, because they didn’t give you a chance to grow into your position! Some of this is on you, don’t think I won’t recognise your percentage of blame here but if you think I’m just gonna sit back and let you saddle yourself with all of it you’re an even bigger moron than I first thought! You didn’t only just lose your beta, Isaac lost his friend, his sister, Boyd lost his girlfriend, his _mate_ , I lost _my_ friend, _my_ sister! But do you give a shit about anything anyone else might be feeling? No! Wanna know why? Because you’ve decided to wrap yourself up tight around your little sister that you can’t see anything else! You can’t see how much your pack needs you right now! You can’t. See. Anything!”

“Are you done?” Derek continued to growl and Stiles snorted.

“You’re a piece of work, Alpha Hale, you truly are. Your mother would be _so_ proud.”

“You know _nothing_ of my mother!”

“Actually, short stop, I know a lot about her. I know a lot about your family, I know a lot about Erica’s family, Boyd’s family, obviously I know Scott’s family, all three of us. And, my alpha, my amazingly fucking dense, moronic, stupendously dickbrained alpha,” Stiles sneered, stepping right up to Derek, standing nose to nose with him, unflinching. “I know about Isaac’s family,” he said softly, not reacting when Derek froze. “Ahh, so you remember too. You remember his father, right? The one you saved him from when you changed him? When you took him in? The abusive one who wished him dead every day of every week of every year after his mom died? The one who locked him in a freezer in the basement and threatened to kick him out of his own house constantly? You remember him?” Derek didn’t answer and Stiles hadn’t particularly wanted him to. “Because tonight, when you told him to leave because Cora took priority, because you couldn’t handle a beta and an omega - because that’s what she is until the pack accepts her as a whole.” Derek’s eyes widened. “Yeah, I know about that too. When you kicked him out and threw that glass at his head after not even listening to his run ins at school today with the twins... after all that, congratulations Derek, you just became the very thing you saved him from.”

He stared hard into Derek’s eyes, watching the emotions flickering over them until red faded into brown and the eyes lowered, moving away from Stiles’ gaze. They both heard a gasp but neither looked towards Cora.

“We are the pack you created,” Stiles said softly. “We are your family. You are our Alpha. And they... they’re my pups and if you think you can get away with pushing them aside because of her without so much as a by your leave, I swear to whatever and whoever you hold dear that they won’t be yours for much longer because I’ll find a way to take them and treat them _right._ "

“You’re just a human! You can’t do that!” Cora exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Cora,” Derek said, throwing his sister a look, shutting her up.

“We’re in mourning too,” Stiles sighed. Derek stared at him for a long few seconds before taking a breath.

“Deucalion spent an hour here with us earlier while Isaac was at school, he wants me to kill one of my pack so I’ll want to kill them all.”

“Okay,” Stiles reached up and scratched the back of his head, frowning. “Why are you telling me when you should be telling the pack as a whole?”

“Because you’re here...” Derek sighed.

“You know you’re totally ruining my intentions of tearing you a new one, right? I have a wolfsbane laced knuckleduster and everything. I came to literally, punch your lights out.” Derek was staring at him now, eyes wide. “You hurt my pup, Derek. You know I don’t stand for shit like that. I’ve already got a list of grievances to lay down for the alpha pack, idiots won’t know what hit them. Did not expect to add you being a gigantic _dick_ to the list too.”

“Why do you keep saying they’re yours? You’re _human!_ ” Cora said, moving in front of the pillar now, glaring at Stiles.

“It’s a testament to how much I actually like my alpha that I’m not tearing _you_ a new one right now, kid, don’t push me.” Cora just growled and took a step forward. Derek’s reaction was instantaneous as he pushed Stiles behind him and growled his sister into a shocked silence. “Excuse me?” Stiles cleared his throat and Derek stepped back when Cora was quiet, shocked into being very, very quiet.

“I need to talk to Isaac,” Derek said to Stiles and Stiles just gave him a ‘no, really?’ look that made Derek roll his eyes.

“So call him and tell him to get over here, with Scott... in fact, just get the pack over here now. We’re having a pack night.”

“What’s going on?!” Cora shouted. “Why are you deferring to a human? Why is he even here? Didn’t the other one get the message already?!"

“He’s here because he’s pack,” Derek said, thumbing through the contacts on his phone.

“Let me explain while he calls the pack,” Stiles smiled at Cora. His smile held no warmth to it. “Alpha,” he pointed to Derek and then to himself. “Alpha’s mate.” Back to Derek. “Dad.” and back to himself. “Mom.” Cora’s eyes widened. “You see, when you hurt my pups, I take personal offence and kid, I’ve got so much ammunition at my disposal it’s not even funny. Now, I’d be more than happy to welcome you into the pack; you’re Derek’s sister, his family, and aside from the uncle, you’re the only other blood Hale left, which means you belong here. But I don’t want you to presume that just because you share his blood that it means your status is somehow set, because it’s not. You’re currently an omega without a pack. If you want in mine, you will earn your place like everyone else has and you will not - I repeat. You. Will. Not...” he stared hard at her. “Make my pack feel like they are in any way your inferior, because honey, you may share his blood, but we’re his family.”

“When you’ve finished making my sister feel like a five year old...” Derek said and Stiles turned to him.

“You’re not off the hook either, FYI.”

“Pack night means I’m automatically included in everything. Including the sleeping arrangements.”

“You are not flirting with me in front of your kid sister. You, be quiet. When you’re in the pack you’re going back to school with the rest of us,” he stared her down and she huffed.

“His moods switch worse than _mom_.”

“You heard that D?” Stiles smirked. “I’m worse than your mother.”

“Stiles,” Derek stepped up to him, letting his hands brush against his mate’s hips briefly. “I won’t pretend that this won’t happen again, we both know it will. I just... really appreciate that you risk so much to keep our pack happy. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Stiles bobbed his head, lifting his hands up to grasp either side of Derek’s neck, smirking when he felt the muscles tighten under his grip. “You’re still not getting away with it. I know you understand what you did was wrong, you’re not that dense. But Derek, you _hurt_ Isaac. Isaac is probably the only one out of all of us who’s...” Stiles made a face. “He’s Isaac,” he shrugged and Derek winced, nodding his head.

“I’ll make it up to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Recs blog was just updated with my latest batch of Teen Wolf recs :) Check it out [here"](http://scfandomrecs.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> My regular tumblr is located [here](). Check it out! Follow! Ask stuff... I really... really don't bite!
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
